More Fun Comics Vol 1 44
| Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Clue of the Lipstick" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "The Gold Mine Map, Part 1” | Synopsis3 = Biff and Dan take Biff's elderly mother out west and enroll her at the Dayo Sanatorium. That evening, way out in the countryside, by absolutely pure luck, Dan finds an abandoned old house, containing a gang of three robbers, with a stolen goldmine map. Biff arrives and siphons the gas out of the robbers' car's tank. While they're dealing with that, Biff pounces on one robber then sneaks up on another, choking them unconscious one at a time. The boss robber gets a full gasoline can upside the head, down he goes. Biff and Dan return the map to its owner, who hires them to lead an expedition, to find and mine that gold claim. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff * old Mrs. Bronson Antagonists: * three robbers Other Characters: * William Peck, restaurateur Locations: * Dayo Sanatorium, in the Far West Items: * Gold Mine Map Vehicles: * Bronson's blue roadster | Writer4_1 = Bob Jenney | Penciler4_1 = Bob Jenney | Inker4_1 = Bob Jenney | StoryTitle4 = Gary Hawkes: "Danger in San Columbo, Part 2” | Synopsis4 = In Vulcania, Gary Hawkes survives being shot down, and escapes back to San Columbo. San Columbo defeats the invading Vulcanians. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Spike Other Characters: * San Columbo Armed Forces * Vulcania Armed Forces Locations: * , * , | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "Cardinal Richelieu" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer7_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle7 = Johnnie Law: "The Four Pawns” | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * | Writer16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker16_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle16 = Flying Fox: "Segudora Strikes Again” | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Buzz" Blair | Writer18_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler18_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker18_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle18 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Rescue Mission” | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Vehicles: * Sub 662 | StoryTitle23 = Radio Squad: "The Invisible Terror” | Synopsis23 = Officers Trent and Keene take down an invisible criminal, by throwing paint on him. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Antagonists: * Invisible Terror Locations: * | Writer23_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler23_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker23_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer25_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler25_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker25_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle25 = Buccaneer: "Dr. Killmen of Castle Terror, Part 2” | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone Supporting Characters: * Daneo Antagonists: * Dr. Killmen Other Characters: * Kaboz * Dory * Sailor | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Biff Bronson by Joseph Sulman is credited to "Albert S. Koppy." ** The "Sanatorium" in the story is mispelled that way in the story. * Last issue for Johnnie Law. The story ends in mid-cliffhanger, at the moment when Johnnie gets blown up by a suicide bomber. * This issue, Red Coat Patrol is still absent, but it returns in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Butch the Pup, by Fred Schwab ** Cal 'n' Alec, by Fred Schwab ** Marg'ry Daw, by Stan Aschmeier | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}